


Hammer Time

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Basically a lot of zombies inspiration including my own book, Blood and Gore, Blue-Purple Hawke, Its a zombie story so what else to expect, M/M, Mix of Dead Rising with Left 4 Dead and Dying Light, Prompt Fill, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: In such a grey and ugly world, love was to Hawke a golden flower that didn’t exist anymore.





	

Garrett was screwed. He knew he was outnumbered since he entered that mall, but now he was simply screwed. He had the great idea of getting in here for supplies for the group, thinking someone probably already entered and had gotten rid of the zombies for him, but there was still a lot. The mall was probably opened when someone bitten or sick had become a zombie and bit someone else, creating a domino effect. That or the zombies had bred and multiplied, but he didn’t think it was possible.

He’d silently made it to the supermarket of the mall when he had to bump into a bin full of candies that crashed it on the ground, creating a lot of noise. He cursed and sprinted to the other side to evade the zombies attracted by the commotion, but one saw him and aimed for him with a guttural groan. He took his hammer from his belt and slammed it into its skull. It fell against shelves, toppled some over and sent their content flying. It caused the zombies to change direction and come to the new source of sound, and he had to fight his way out. He only got to get a few cans of food before all of this, but it wouldn’t matter if he was dead.

He was attracting all the zombies of the mall at this point, and he’d played enough Dead Rising to know there was no end but his own to this. The hall offered open space at least, which helped him to gather the crowd in a corner and run to the opposite. He still couldn’t find his way out, being a ball of stress and sweating buckets and wasting his stamina.

Along his hammer, he also had a semi-automatic pistol, a Smith & Wesson with a capacity to shoot sixteen bullets. It was small enough to hide in the back of his pants if needed. He kept a tactical knife he found on a corpse in his boot. It proved to be useful many times, to either crack windows open and silently take down zombies or other living beings.

He always used his pistol in cases of emergency, he didn’t have a lot of ammo left and hadn’t found any so far in the mall. He was starting to think it might be an emergency, however.

He turned around, his back against a random shop’s window, and saw an exit sign, thank the Maker’s balls. He made a run for it, using one of these metal poles to push the zombies that came too close. He used his hammer a last time to crack open a softened skull, puffing loudly as he finally found a door… only it was locked.

“By the Maker, this can’t be happening.”

He looked behind him, at his incoming death, and slammed his hammer on the glass, but it was one of those bulletproof windows. He wouldn’t succeed in anything but make a lot of noise. He turned around, blood pounding heavily at his temples, and took a deep breath of putrefied air to keep a straight head.

There probably was a maintenance area nearby for the employees, he just needed to find it and not die. He could do this, people were depending of him. He couldn’t let Carver or Bethany alone, he had to go back. It was going to be difficult, but he could make it. He retrieved his gun from his holster and kept it in his left hand while he held the hammer with his right. He followed the wall on his right and shot at the three zombies that were on him, hurried forward before others came too close. He jumped on top of a bench, shot another zombie blocking his way but missed. That was a bullet lost. He used the back of his hammer instead and took a second too long to retrieve it from its brain. A groan was emitted too close for his liking at his right, but his hammer simply wouldn’t let go. He took his knife from his boot and was about to use it when an arrow came out of nowhere and lodged itself into the living dead’s eye socket, splattering him in blood and other matters. It fell, double dead.

Garrett looked around and spotted someone on the upper level, an impressive bow hiding their face. They moved it so they could peer down at him and gestured to come to the stairs. A second later, another arrow landed, creating a path for Hawke.  There was a makeshift gate down the stairs that Garrett had missed in his hurry, and someone other than the archer opened it for him. Garrett rushed inside and helped to close the gate. The fact that a bow was silent helped the living dead to calm down, and those that hadn’t been taken care of started to wander around.

Hawke panted, hand clutching at his heart beating furiously, and he let the ginger woman push him forward.

“Stay quiet.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He understood he had entered another group’s territory, so he slid his hammer back in his belt and put away his gun in the holster under his armpit. She gave him a dirty look, to which he shrugged. He had just been about to die, she was lucky he wasn’t in angrily alive mode, but she also had an impressive aura surrounding her, calm but dangerous if anyone tried to cross her.

“I thought this place wasn’t occupied,” he said.

“It was made so on purpose,” a man with a heavy Scottish accent replied. It was the archer, if the large bow strapped to his back was any indication. He also recognized that mop of caramel hair, messily tied in a high bun.

“But all that food, those supplies, you’re leaving them to go to waste on purpose?” Garrett frowned, then realized how he was speaking to his savior. “I’m sorry, I usually have better manners than that. Thank you for saving my life. My name is Garrett Hawke.” He extended his hand towards the man who shook it after some hesitation.

“Sebastian Vael. Are you alone?”

Garrett worked his lip, eyeing his impressive bare arms. Sebastian was wearing a shirt that had seen better days, with the sleeves torn off, and an archer glove went up to his elbow. Hawke wondered if he was doing it on purpose, or if he really was more efficient that way. There was only three other persons on the floor with him, lingering close. Mobile stands had been pushed around the stairs for a barricade, and the stores’ windows had been blocked so it allowed intimacy inside.

He turned his gaze back to Sebastian, intense blue eyes meeting his. He was clean shaved, a rarity in the beautiful world they now were living in. Hawke didn’t know if he could trust him, but his group had been from place to place for months, events making that they never could stay at one place for too long. Could he trust Sebastian and ask him for help? The man had already saved his life, wasn’t aggressive towards him – that was a story for another time -, and he was very attractive. Alright, the last point was a bonus, but still.

“I’m not. I volunteered to scout forward in search of supplies. We’re very low on food, water, everything really, so this place was like a gold mine for us.”

“How many?” Sebastian insisted, his hands hanging at his sides. He had a knife strapped to one of his powerful thighs. His jeans enhanced them beautifully. All of him was beautiful to be honest, a sight for sore and desperate eyes. He hoped he wasn’t staring at him like a madman, considering he probably looked more zombie than alive.

“Five. We were more, but, you know.”

He nodded in acknowledgement. “You’re a small group, we could take you in if everyone’s as experienced to kill zombies as you are.”

Garrett fidgeted, scratched at a spatter of blood on his arm. “I don’t even know how many I killed down there, but it was them or me, so I didn’t have a choice but to use my gun.”

“I understand.”

“I’m sorry if it causes any problem for your group. I wasn’t aware that anyone had settled here.”

“As I said, this was our purpose, and to be honest, I needed an excuse to exercise with my bow on moving targets.” He smiled a bit, his expression softening, and Garrett smiled back.

“You’re very good at that by the way. I owe you one.” By the Maker, was he flirting with the man, when the rest of his group was still starving? Well, he was starving too, as his stomach rudely reminded him.

“You eat, then we’ll go get your group, alright?”

“Sure, thank you.”

“Follow me then.” Sebastian turned on his heels and Garrett was all too glad to follow him. Not only he had strong thighs, he had a very nice ass. Ugh, Garrett was sticky with zombie guts and here he was trying to get on with this – rather beautiful – man.

There was an eating area a little further, but only a portion of it was being used. There were two women sitting at a table, eating and laughing quietly. They were visibly in love, staring at each other with such fondness that Hawke felt envious. In such a grey and ugly world, love was to him a golden flower that didn’t exist anymore.

“But you know that setting yourself in a mall is a very bad idea? Have you never watched Dawn of the Dead or any zombie movie?”

Sebastian had a small sigh, which made Garrett think he wasn’t the first person to make that point. “Fiction and reality are two different things. As long as people think this mall is overridden with these creatures, we’ll be fine.”

“Then why did you decide to save me? I could be a bad person and try to kill all of you.”

Sebastian went through the employees’ door to get in one of the food stands, a Free Marches specialities restaurant in this instance. There was a small generator running against the counter, and the archer used the oven to warm up some soup for him. It was thick with rice and vegetables, making Hawke’s stomach grumble at the sight. Soon it was ready, and Sebastian served it in a bowl with a spoon. Hawke couldn’t remember the last he’d eaten anything from actual dishes.

“Thank you,” he remembered to say before he dug in.

“Don’t eat too quickly, let your stomach get used to it,” Sebastian warned him as Hawke was stuffing himself. He ate slower and was tempted to lick the bowl clean once he finished, but refrained from doing so out of politeness. He didn’t want to appear completely barbaric in front of such a poised person.

“When you were down there, I observed you. We had a few other visitors in the past, people we or the zombies had to deal with, so I was wary when I saw you enter. Usually people get greedy, take everything they can, and get eaten alive, but you didn’t. You took only the necessary, left the rest alone.” He had a smile, crossing his arms. “You actually tried to go stealthy, it was cute to see.”

Garrett was almost six-foot-tall, with broad shoulders, and kept himself in shape throughout the outbreak. His beard was probably a mess despite him trying to keep it check, and Sebastian was calling him cute? That made him blush. He felt his face go hot, and he hurried to put the dish away so Sebastian wouldn’t see it.

“I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Of course.” Hawke felt Sebastian’s hand linger on his shoulder as he passed by him to exit the counter restaurant, and the glance he sent his way was anything but innocent. By the Maker.

Garrett was screwed.


End file.
